


Начать сначала

by Cinnamonius



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Incest, Valentine's Day Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius
Summary: Тор понимает, что брат влюблён в него, в один совершенно непримечательный вторник.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 28
Collections: Thorki_of_mine





	Начать сначала

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Beginnings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726798) by [ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/pseuds/ravenbringslight). 



Тор понял, что брат влюблён в него, в один совершенно непримечательный вторник. Он шинковал лук у себя на кухне, думая о чем-то отвлечённом, — и вдруг осознал это. Словно паутинка, невидимая, пока не посмотришь под правильным углом; то же невероятное сочетание силы и хрупкости.

«Нужно быть очень осторожным, — подумал Тор. — Один неверный вздох — и всему конец».

Вечером он говорил с братом по телефону. Голос Локи — теперь, когда Тор знал стоящую за его словами тайну, — звучал по-другому. Каждый беззлобно поворчал на свою работу; Тор рассказал Локи рецепт ужина, который как раз отправил томиться в духовку, а Локи спросил у Тора совет насчёт растения, которое тот ему подарил, — листья по краям стали коричневыми.

— Ты не перестарался с удобрениями? — уточнил Тор.

Локи выругался.

— Скорее всего.

— Пересади его в горшок с дренажем, отнеси в ванну и как следует промой под водой.

— Клянусь, растения как будто с тобой разговаривают, — отозвался Локи. На линии повисла тишина, а потом: 

— Что ты делаешь в пятницу?

Тор улыбнулся. Вот она, паутинка, прямо перед глазами.

— Ничего. А ты?

— Тоже, — голос прозвучал одновременно облегчённо, грустно, горько и с надеждой.

— Хочешь, заваливайся ко мне?

— Боже, да.

После того как разговор был окончен, Тор достал еду из духовки, разделил на три части и съел одну. Оставшиеся две запаковал и убрал, мечтая, как мог бы разделить их с человеком с печальными зелёными глазами.

Позже он лёг в постель и раскинул руки в стороны, проверяя ширину матраса. Еще одному человеку места хватило бы с трудом: руки Тора чуть свешивались по краям. Он нахмурился. Вряд ли получится до пятницы добыть новый матрас. На диване вдвоём тоже будет тесновато.

Он подумал о Локи, повесившем трубку где-то там в своей квартире, пересаживающем сейчас растение и думающем о том, как проведёт День святого Валентина со своим братом, который — как он считал — даже не догадывался, почему Локи на самом деле хотел быть в этот день с ним вместе. Тор думал о годах, проведённых рядом, о разделённом на двоих смехе, о старых обидах, о том, как раз за разом они всё начинали заново.

О том, как Локи ничем не выдавал своих чувств.

О том, что, быть может, их обиды с этого и начались.

Он думал, что из них двоих брат был храбрее. И как теперь Тор хотел бы унять боль от тех неприятных вещей, что они друг другу говорили.

А ещё он знал, что нужно быть очень, очень осторожным.

Наступила пятница. Локи позвонил снизу.

— Это я, — через домофон хрипло прозвучал его голос, и Тор впустил его внутрь.

Когда он открыл дверь, то не смог сдержать улыбки. Локи явно хотел выглядеть соблазнительно и небрежно, но Тор видел, сколько часов тот провел, укладывая волосы, брови, подбирая подходящую одежду. Его глупый самый красивый на свете брат не подозревал, что Тору всё это было неважно, что он был бы самым-самым даже с птичьим гнездом на голове и замотанным в мешок.

— Вот, — Локи всучил Тору коробку шоколадных конфет в форме сердца и розу. — С какой стати сегодня только парочки едят шоколад и наслаждаются цветами?

Тор забрал их, притянул к себе Локи, по-братски чмокнул в щёку — и увидел, как его паутинка покраснела.

— Спасибо, — сказал он. — Съедим это после ужина.

Он продолжил суетиться на кухне, пока Локи расположился на диване с бутылкой вина. Тор наполнил стакан водой и поставил в него розу, перемешал ризотто и принялся шинковать петрушку, чтобы добавить в самом конце. Он видел, как Локи смотрит на него, и старался ничем себя не выдать. В груди что-то трепетало, и он чувствовал, как его накрывает с головой таким теплым чувством любви, что было очень сложно не перемахнуть через кухонный островок и не начать целовать Локи прямо здесь и сейчас.

Они ели, пили и улыбались. Тор всегда знал, что брат одинок, даже когда они были вдвоём, но теперь он понял, почему, — и от этого становилось ещё больнее. Он надеялся, что ничего сегодня не испортит и не сделает Локи еще более одиноким. Это было бы слишком жестоко.

Потом, когда тарелки отправились в раковину, они сидели на диване, откупорив вторую бутылку вина, и Локи распалялся о том, что День святого Валентина — ужасно коммерческий праздник.

— Его же специально таким делают, — возмущался он, жестикулируя бокалом. — Сначала заставляют людей чувствовать себя по максимуму жалкими, а потом наживаются на наших попытках избежать тоски и одиночества. Я вообще жалею, что купил эти конфеты. Надо было бойкотировать всю эту ересь.

— А я вот не жалею, — отозвался Тор. Он вытянул конфету из коробки на кофейном столике, закинул себе в рот, а потом скривился. — Ладно, хорошо, возможно, я тоже расстроен. Кто вообще придумал шоколад с кокосом?

— Люди с чувством вкуса, Тор.

— Ужасно. Мне нужно это запить.

Локи рассмеялся и налил ему ещё вина. Тор же подумал о подарке, который пока не вручил. Он засунул руку в карман, чтобы проверить, что тот никуда не выпал.

— Ну ладно, я, конечно, скормил пару долларов бездушной валентиновой корпоративной машине, — продолжил Локи. — Но у меня есть ещё кое-что для тебя, и… эм… я сам это сделал, — он вдруг стушевался, пригладил волосы и отвернулся, закопавшись в свою сумку. — Вот, — и он вручил Тору книгу без каких-либо надписей на обложке, похожую скорее на альбом.

Тор отставил свой бокал в сторону, чтобы положить альбом на столик, и открыл его.

Он переворачивал листы, которые почему-то начали расплываться перед глазами. На каждой странице были красиво уложенные засушенные цветы или листья, подписанные летящим почерком Локи, и напротив каждого цветка было написано стихотворение — иногда про сам цветок, иногда про то, что он олицетворяет.

— Это… м… — начал Локи. Он сильно нервничал и сидел, сжимая руки между коленей. — Просто ты постоянно дарил мне всякие растения, и они у меня дома повсюду, и внутри, и снаружи, и я тут понял, ты ведь сам выбирал каждое и потом рассказывал мне, как за ними ухаживать, и я… я подумал, что ты выбирал те, которые тебе самому понравились… и я обрезал немножко листьев с цветами, и засушил, и…

Тор вытер глаза; в горле стоял комок.

— Стихи ты тоже сам написал?

— Некоторые — да, — отозвался Локи. Он всё ещё сжимал руки, и в голосе звучало беспокойство. — Тебе нравится?

Тор бережно закрыл книгу и повернулся к нему.

— Это самый личный подарок из всех, что мне дарили, — искренне ответил он. Локи покраснел. — Это правда. Ло, это… это невероятно. Мне очень нравится, — он взял руки Локи в свои и сжал. Локи сжал их в ответ и чуть напряжённо улыбнулся; его глаза сияли.

— Я рад, что тебе понравилось, — отозвался он — и отстранился.

«Он думает, что его любовь безответна», — подумал Тор. Он снова засунул руку в карман и вытащил свой подарок, сжав его в ладони. Сказал своему сердцу не биться так быстро. Подумал о том, как Локи делал для него подарок, старательно срезая каждый листик и цветок именно тогда, когда тот был наиболее красив, укладывая на листе бумаги, соединяя их со словами, идущими от самого сердца — и всё это просто потому, что любил Тора, любил бескорыстно, не надеясь добиться в ответ ничего, кроме братской любви. Как же одиноко он, наверное, себя чувствовал в эти моменты. Насколько проще было бы отстраниться, запереть своё сердце, поберечь его, чем постоянно держать его открытым и ранимым, истекающим кровью перед тем единственным человеком, который, как он думал, никогда не будет ему принадлежать.

«Мне должно быть стыдно», — подумал Тор.

— У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок, — сказал он и раскрыл пальцы. На ладони поблескивало кольцо: тонкий золотой ободок с маленьким изумрудом.

Локи моргнул; выражение лица его стало нарочито сдержанным.

— Почему ты мне его отдаёшь? — невыразительным голосом спросил он.

Тор взял кольцо двумя пальцами и протянул ему.

— Я хочу, чтобы оно было у тебя.

— Но мама отдала его тебе, — возразил Локи. — Для того, с кем ты обручишься. Почему ты отдаёшь его мне? Ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня никого нет, у меня никогда никого не было, это… это слишком жестоко, даже для тебя… — его голос задрожал в конце, и он резко вытер глаза.

Тор взял Локи за руку, вложил кольцо ему в ладонь и сжал пальцы, закрывая, удерживая его руку в своей.

— Я дарю его тебе не для того, чтобы ты его кому-то отдал, — сказал он; его голос тоже дрожал. — Я дарю его — тебе.

Локи уткнулся лицом в колени, прячась, сгорбившись и дрожа. Тор не знал, что делать. Он несколько дней думал, как сказать ему, что он знает; что тоже любит его, что он ему тоже нужен. Что для него это серьёзно, что это не шутка и не розыгрыш. Кольцо казалось отличным вариантом. Локи знал, что Тор не расстанется с кольцом Фригги просто так, бездумно и легко, и прекрасно понимал, что оно значит для них обоих. Тор не мог придумать ничего лучше, чтобы одновременно раскрыть Локи свои чувства и убедить его в серьёзности своих намерений.

Тор поднял руку над спиной брата и замер, не решаясь коснуться. Вдруг так будет ещё хуже? Неужели он всё неправильно понял? Горло перехватило от подступивших слёз.

— Ло, поговори со мной, — попросил он. — Пожалуйста…

Локи поднял голову и посмотрел на него. Уголки его губ дрожали. Он взял кольцо, попытался что-то сказать, но вместо этого лишь всхлипнул и накрыл лицо рукой. Тор осторожно отвёл его руку в сторону и чуть сжал ладонь. Локи не убежал, не ударил его, не закричал, и Тору стало легче дышать — настолько, что он осмелел и поднёс руку Локи к губам, целуя костяшки пальцев.

— Ло, — снова позвал Тор. — Я поступил плохо? Прости меня, вывалил это всё на тебя сразу…

— Я не могу за тебя выйти, — всхлипнул Локи.

— Я знаю. Но ты можешь… мы можем быть вместе — если… если ты захочешь…

Локи улыбнулся, стараясь при этом не заплакать; уголки его губ дрожали. Он кивнул.

— Хочу, — его голос снова сломался. — Хочу, конечно, хочу…

А потом он вцепился пальцами Тору в рубашку на груди, и тот притянул его за затылок к себе и ощутил, что губы у брата были мягкими и сладкими от шоколада — и ощущались лучше, чем он мог себе представить. Невероятное спокойствие разливалось в груди, согревая, обещая остаться надолго.

Когда они наконец смогли отстраниться друг от друга, слёзы на глазах Локи уже высохли, и он немного пришёл в себя. Он покрепче прижался к Тору, устраиваясь у него под боком, и вытянул вперёд руку, любуясь кольцом.

— Не могу поверить, что ты сделал мне предложение на День святого Валентина, — хмыкнул он. — Это же такое клише!

— Если хочешь, могу забрать его обратно, — отозвался Тор, щекоча Локи под рёбрами, отчего тот принялся лягаться и смеяться.

— Ни за что, — заявил Локи, отсмеявшись. — Камешек теперь мой, не отдам.

Тор прижался щекой к его виску и улыбнулся.

— Останешься сегодня у меня? — он уже представил, как они свернутся в обнимку на его узкой кровати, словно кусочки пазла, идеально подходящие друг другу. Как проснутся вместе, после… после чего бы то ни было. Даже если ничего этой ночью не будет — это бы тоже Тора вполне устроило.

Локи помолчал.

— Я могу остаться на подольше, — негромко отозвался он, и в его голосе послышался вопрос.

Паутинка мерцала перед ним. Всё зависело от Тора: решится ли он идти до конца или нет? Порвёт ли паутинку — или сохранит её в целости, такую красивую, такую хрупкую.

— Останься насовсем.


End file.
